Amy's Birthday
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: Since it's Amy's birthday the Doctor decides to take her to Rio and unsurprisingly doesn't get there.
1. Missing London

Title: Amy's Birthday Part 1: Missing London  
Word count: 1006  
Disclaimer: I just thought I'd put this just in case. This story is tottally made up by me, I'm fully aware that I don't own Doctor Who, I was just making this up using the characters from Doctor Who, I'm not trying to steel Doctor Who or anything. I just wrote this for fun.  
Note: This is long, very long. It's in a few parts and I haven't finnished the last parts yet, so be patient.  
Rating: PG I suppose. I'm not really good at rating, but I doubt it's any more than that.

"How do I look?" Amy asked as she spun into the console room, but the Doctor didn't look up. He was to busy concentrating on getting them to Rio, and actually getting there this time. The amount of times they'd tried to go to Rio and ended up somewhere completely different was ridiculous. And the Doctor was trying especially hard to get there this time because it was Amy's 22nd birthday. Well it wasn't specifically the actual date of Amy's birthday because of the whole time travel thing but Amy was now 22 years old.  
"And landed." The Doctor announced. He clapped his hands and turned to face Amy. "You ready to... Amy, you look amazing." He said as a smile spread across his face.  
And she did, Amy was wearing a turquoise top with a black fake leather jacket over the top, a denim mini skirt, black tights and black converse trainers. But the Doctor wasn't looking at that, he was looking at her hair. Even though Amy hadn't done much apart from brush it the Doctor still thought it was the most beautiful thing about her.  
"Really? Thanks. I do try." Amy said with a laugh. The Doctor walked towards her and ran his left hand through her hair.  
When Amy looked confused he said "Sorry. It's just, I love ginger hair, I've always wanted to be ginger. I'm quite jealous actually."  
Amy laughed again, "I don't think you have the right personality to be ginger Doctor." He frowned and turned around to start walking away from her but then she said "And Doctor?" so he turned back .  
"You didn't need to apologise." Amy finnished with a sweet smile on her face, which she kept especially for the Doctor.  
After a moment the Doctor cleared his throat, "Right, then. You go wait outside and I'll just get my jacket."  
Amy skipped down the steps and opened the TARDIS door. The Doctor picked up his tweed jacket and had started to put it on when Amy, still standing in the TARDIS doorway, called out in an angry voice "Doctor!"  
He finnished putting his jacket on and then called back "What?" while thinking "Please don't say it, please don't say it."  
"This isn't Rio." Amy told the Doctor, the moaned.  
"What do you mean this isn't Rio? The console screen says "Destination: Rio"." The Doctor pointed at the monitor hanging above the console.  
Amy turned to look at him, "Rio may be our destination but it is definetly not our location. We're in England."  
"How do you know that?" He asked while starting to hit the monitor. Sure enough, the screen soon turned from "Destination: Rio, Brazil, Earth" to "Location: London, England, Earth".  
He sighed. "What did you do that for?" He whispered to the TARDIS.  
Then in answer to his question of how she knew that they were in England, Amy said "It's raining."

The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS waiting for Amy to get her umbrella. They had landed in quite a quiet part of London, so no one walked past, but that might have just been because it was raining. Amy came out of the TARDIS and put her umbrella up. The Doctor looked at it, it was the exact same colour as the TARDIS. It was TARDIS blue. He smiled. "Nice colour." he commented.  
Amy felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Shut up! I bought it before you came back for me, to, well, remimnd me of you." She looked down at her feet.  
The Doctor saw that the subject was embarrassing her so he took her hand in his and started to talk about something else. "So where do you want to go? The whole of London is yours Amy Pond, seeing as it's your birthday you choose, what first?"  
They started walking along the street while Amy thought. Just before they came to the end of the street Am said "Well I'm not the expert. You must have been here before. What do you recomend?"  
So the Doctor started rambling on about everywhere they had to visit and before they knew it they were walking along the side of the Thames, just opposite the London eye.  
"And you can't forget about-" the Doctor stopped. Amy had stopped and was standing just behind him. He turned to face her, they were holding hands. But Amy looked scared, really scared.  
"Amy? What's wrong?" This wasn't good, the Doctor didn't want Amy to be scared, it was her birthday. Amy's grip tightened on his hand as if she was scared that if she let him go she'd loose him. She pulled him towards the wall that went along the side of the river.  
"Look Doctor. Really look."  
The Doctor looked, he did feel that something was missing but he'd been so distracted by Amy and trying to impress her that he'd failed to notice anything but, well, Amy. But now he started to notice. He noticed something he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before.  
Then Amy said what the Doctor was thinking: "There's no one here. No one at all. Everyone in London has just... dissappeared."

They walked around for half an hour, it stopped raining but still didn't find anybody. Amy was getting more and more frightened so she stopped the Doctor as they were halfway across the millenium bridge. They were still holding hands as they had been half an hour ago.  
"Doctor, I'm scared, I'm really properly frightened." Amy said in a quiet voice.  
The Doctor put his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest, just below his chin.  
"Amy, it'll be okay , I'll figure it out. I'm sorry, I've ruined your birthday by bringing you to cold London instead of hot Rio but we can't leave now, we've got to sort this out. I promise once it's over I'll find you the best present ever and tomorrow we'll go to Rio. I promise."  
"Okay." Amy whispered.

End of Part 1: Missing London.


	2. Computer Warehouse

Title: Amy's Birthday Part 2: Computer Warehouse  
Word count: 996  
Disclaimer: I just thought I'd put this just in case. This story is tottally made up by me, I'm fully aware that I don't own Doctor Who, I was just making this up using the characters from Doctor Who, I'm not trying to steel Doctor Who or anything. I just wrote this for fun.  
Note: In total this story is four parts, sorry it's taking me so long to post but I have to write it all and then post it.  
Rating: PG

They started walking again and Amy asked the question that the Doctor had been scared of her asking, because he didn't know the answer. "What if it isn't just London? What if everyone in the world has just... gone?"  
"Then I'll find a way to get them back." was all he could think of to say.  
All of a sudden Amy stopped walking again, and the Doctor hoped she wouldn't get into the habit of it, it often meant something was wrong.  
"Doctor, why don't you just use your screwdriver?" She asked. Since the Doctor didn't answer she added "You know, to scan for other forms of life?"  
"Because Amy, my screwdriver simply can't scan the whole world for life forms, it's not big enough, and..." He paused.  
"And?" Amy prompted him.  
"And you, wonderful Amelia Pond, have just given me an idea!" He took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "I need a satelite dish."  
"A satelite dish?"  
"Yes, a satelite dish. The bigger the better."  
"I'm not getting it Doctor."  
They had started walking again and Amy had to practically jog to keep up with the Doctor, who was walking (and talking) as fast as he was thinking.  
"If I can find a satelite dish big enough and attach it to a computer smart enough-" Here Amy interrupted with "Smart enough?"  
"Yes Amy, smart enough - then give them a boost from my sonic screwdriver I should be able to scan for other forms of life and maybe even find out what's happened to everyone else!" He stopped and Amy walked into his back. "What do you think?"  
"Sounds just sciency enough to work." She replied, rubbing her nose where it had slammed into the Doctor's back.  
"Fantastic!" The Doctor spun around to take in his surroundings, they were now in a shopping street. "Right, Amy. If you go in there-" The Doctor pointed at a computer store, "-and turn on one of the computers n display, make sure it's a good one, then I'll meet you in there in about half an hour. Okay?" And with that he ran off. Amy wasn't entirely sure where he was going but she knew he knew what he was doing so she wasn't that worried.  
As she walked down the street towards the computer store, Amy got more and more paranoid. It was just too quite, even in Leadworth it didn't get this quiet. She could hear the sound of her footsteps - which weren't even that loud because, afterall, she was only wearing trainers - echoing up and down the street.  
She stopped outside the shop and looked up at the sign, it said _Computer Warehouse_.  
"How original." Amy murmured.  
In one dislay window there was a giant poster saying _Too school for cool? Then you've come to the right place!_  
"Well, the Doctor is definetly too school for cool." Amy said to herself.  
In the other display window was a big screen showing an advert for the shops newest computer. Amy looked at the glass door. "Better go in I suppose."  
She pushed the door open and a bell went off, probably to let the staff know that a customer had come in, if there had been any staff, and if Amy had actually been a customer. She looked around, the floor, walls and ceiling were white and there were computers on tables dotted around the room. In the corners there were shelves full of computery gadgety things (Amy wasn't really up to date with the names of all the new high-techy gadgets).  
"Right, find a computer. What did the Doctor say? Oh yeah, "make sure it's a good one". Thanks Doctor, that's really helpful." Amy said to herself as she walked around the room. In the end she decided to use the desk with the till, which was to the right of the room as you walked in.  
Amy turned the computer on and tapped her fingers on the desk. It had only been about 10 minutes, the Doctor would still be atleast 20 minutes. So she looked around for something to do and noticed a door behind the desk. She put the umbrella, that she was still holding from earlier when it had been raining on the desk and opened the door.  
When she was inside she realised she was in a sort of staff room with soft chairs dotted around and a small kitchen in the corner. On the left was a door with a sign saying "Store room" on it. Amy was feeling a bit bored so she went to the kitchen area and made herself a cup of tea and got herself a packet of Hobnob biscuits. Then she found out how to work the store CD player and turned it on. She danced back into the main room and sat on the stool behind the till desk and put her tea and biscuits on it.  
After arounnd 15 minutes Amy had finnished her tea abd eaten half the packet of biscuits when the Doctor walked in carrying a satelite dish so heavy he had to bend his knees while he walked.  
"Afternoon." Amy said and then started on another biscuit.  
"Oh, ha ha. Very funny Pond. Now help me with this."  
"Only if you say the magic word."  
"Please!"  
"Actually, it was fish custard but I'll let you off because you're saving the world." Amy jumped down from the stool she'd been sitting on and helped the Doctor prop the satelite dish up on the cashier desk.  
"Right, I need some wires and stuff."  
Amy pointed with her thumb to the door behind them. "Through that door then there's a door to the left that says "Store room" on it. There should be some stuff in there."  
"Right. Good. Back in a minute." And he wondered off through the door.  
"I just hope this works." Amy sighed.  
End of Part 2: Computer Warehouse


End file.
